Pearl Eyes
by Moritha
Summary: ¿Qué harías si las pesadillas por la noche son realmente el recuerdo de cómo has muerto? ¿Qué harías si te enamoras? -Estoy muerta- -Literalmente viva- / ¿Que harías si la vida no es parte de ti nunca mas? -Lo amo- -Mátalo- ¿Que harías si descubres a tu asesino? -¿Gaara-kun?- -Hinata- -Te amo- / -Corre! sálvate, no mires atrás, no me mires!- "Si muere o vive depende de ti, Hinata."
1. Prologo

Es un GaaHina.

 **Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

 **~ .Pearl Eyes. ~**

 **Prologo  
**

¿Qué harías si estuvieras muerta y no te hubieses ido? ¿Qué harías si tuvieras tu cuerpo, si pudieras tocar, oler, sentir más haya que los demás? ¿Qué harías si no respiras? ¿Podrías aguantar mirando la vida ir y venir, sin embargo, no para ti? ¿Qué harías si las pesadillas por la noche son realmente el recuerdo de cómo has muerto? ¿Qué harías si te enamoras? ¿Que harías si no pudieras tenerle, si fueras un riesgo para la persona que amas?

 **~…..~**

Era noche, invierno para ser exactos y aunque apenas comenzaba esa temporada del año, la nieve comenzaba a caer, sus pasos eran dejados marcados por la nieve en el suelo, pequeños copos de nieve se miraban en su cabello negro-azulado, sus mejillas sonrojadas dejaban mirar el frió que se colaba por su abrigo y tenis, caminaba admirando el paisaje, era su época del año favorita, pronto, escucho pasos, no quiso mirar, su corazón gritaba a rápidos palpitares que corriera, que se salvara.

Escucho como al caer su cuerpo algo se rompía, sintió los golpes por todo el cuerpo mientras caía por aquel barranco. Sintió algo tibio correr desde su cabeza hasta el cuello, gimió de dolor al sentir como era levantada sin cuidado alguno de su cabello, la adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo al ver con sus orbes aperlados aquel arma, estaba asustada, asustada y al borde del llanto.

Cerro los ojos cuando miro como se levantaba el arma, sintió algo enterrarse en su corazón, y pronto aquel liquido tibio le cubría, estaba luchando por su vida, sin embargo, cuando escucho un disparo, todo se volvió obscuro.

 **~….~**

Despertó al sentir lo frió de la nieve, le dolía el cuerpo, se enderezo y escucho el tronar de sus entumidos huesos, se tocó la cabeza, dolía, dolía y mucho, abrió los ojos con terror al notar, al sentir, que había sangre seca, había, acaso ella ¿Había recibido un disparo? Miro con temor su cuerpo, ahí estaba aquella cuchillada, ¿Estaba muerta? Miro su piel; pálida y prácticamente blanquizca, casi como la nieve, también había pequeñas manchas moradas, gritaba mientras tocaba su piel y la sentía tal como era ahora, una piel suave pero muerta.

Dejo de llorar cuando noto que no salían lágrimas, se abrazó a sí misma, estaba asustada, completamente asustada, aterrada, teóricamente y medicamente muerta, pero literalmente viva. Completamente viva.

¿Hinata?


	2. Chapter 1: Muerta

**Uchihinata-20 :Bueno, eso se vera en un par de capítulos mas, al igual que la aparición de Gaara, muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **Hola!, se que en la historia ya habían dos capítulos y este de hecho es el segundo, no me había gustado como quedo el otro y lo cambie por completo. También muchísimas gracias a todos los que han agregado la historia a favoritos y alertas, por cierto, la otra historia, pequeño kazekage, el capitulo siguiente estará listo por la noche. Sin mas, a leer, gracias.!**

* * *

Es un GaaHina.

 **Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

—" _Diálogos de la televisión" —_

~Llamadas telefónicas~

" _Recuerdos"_

 **~ .Pearl Eyes. ~**

" **Muerta"  
**

—¿Has escuchado lo de los ataques? —

Hinata levanto la mirada, un poco perdida mientras miraba a su mejor amiga hablar sobre aquel tema, lo cierto es que esos días habían muchos ataques de animales, personas y este hecho tenia a todos con los pelos de punta, nadie dejaba pasar nada por alto, menos en un pueblo medianamente pequeño como lo era Burkittsville.

—Eh escuchado que esta semana fue Kim, la policía trata de buscar al agresor—soltó Hinata abrazando sus libros.

—¿Kim? —

—Kakashi dijo que tuviésemos cuidado, las heridas de Kim se notaban bastante profundas, su familia esta aterrada, y ella no deja de hablar de alguien con ojos rojos—

—Debe ser triunfantemente trágico—

—Los policías al principio pensaron que eran animales—

—¿Qué les hizo cambiar de opinión? —

—El cadáver de Matsuri—

Ambas guardaron silencio después de eso y siguieron con las clases, la incertidumbre ya era más que presente en todo el pueblo, los ataques habían comenzado hacía apenas dos semanas, y no se habían detenido más que cuatro días, al quinto, el cuerpo de Matsuri, había sido encontrado sin vida. Esto alerto a la policía, no eran animales descontrolados, era un asesino suelto.

—¿Qué dijo Kakashi sobre Matsuri? —

Hinata miro a dos orbes azules obsérvale como cuchillos llenos de curiosidad, los cabellos rubios como oro le hacían lucir bonita, especialmente si se trataba de Ino, una de las porristas más populares de la escuela, hablaban de vez en cuando, nada especial.

—La encontraron cerca del bosque del pueblo, pensaron que había sido un oso, después Kakashi se dio cuenta que las heridas seguían un patrón, lo hizo una persona—sentencio Hinata apenada, no quería hablar de ello.

—Que trágico…—soltó Ino y sakura a la vez.

—Un poco—murmuro Hinata.

—Como sea, ¿iremos a la fiesta este sábado? —

—Sakura, no es buena idea—sentencio Hinata.

—Aumentaran la seguridad, es el pequeño festival de invierno, deberíamos ir, las tres, como cuando niñas…—

—Seria estupendo! —

—Gracias Ino, aumenta las ganas de salir de todos, especialmente con el asesino suelto—

—Entiendo el punto–sentencio Ino sonriendo comprensiva.

Hinata salió sonriendo un poco, no era de muchas palabras más que con personas de confianza, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Tan solo recordar aquella noche en que fue de visita con Kakashi y aquella llamada había llegado. Habían encontrado a Matsuri. Muerta.

Empapo su rostro de agua mientras con sus manos frotaba un poco su frente, la semana estaba siendo larga, bastante larga, suspiro, definitivamente ahora más que nunca deseaba dejar Burkittsville, sonrió.

—Solo un par de años más, Hina—murmuro mirándose en el espejo.

La puerta del baño se abrió y miro como Ino, otra chica y sakura entraban.

—Deben cancelar la fiesta—soltó aquella chica.

—Las cosas son más duras ahora—

—Deberíamos dejar Burkittsville! —chillo Ino.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestiono curiosa.

—¡Han dicho que han visto a un demonio, un demonio! —chillo la otra chica.

—¿Un demonio? —soltó Hinata, aterrada.

—Kim no deja de hablar de ello, dice que tenias alas, alas! —chillo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes..? —

—Kim lo ha dicho por el megáfono, escapo del hospital y lo ha dicho, ahora mismo se la han llevado de vuelta, el pánico es grande, realmente grande—soltó sakura.

Al salir del baño, la escuela estaba hecha un caos, todos intentaban realizar llamadas telefónicas, otros más discutían con los maestros, unos más comenzaban a salir apresuradamente, quizás, ese invierno, sería más caótico y se cancelarían los preparativos para el baile de invierno. Por algún motivo, Hinata sentía que tenía que calmar las cosas, pero no ese día, no en ese momento.

—…vamos a casa—soltó Hinata.

Todas asintieron sin el menor reproche, durante el camino se sentían terriblemente observadas, un escalofrió recorría la espalda de Hinata cada dos o tres minutos, aun yendo cuatro, todas eran chicas, eso aumentaba el peligro, Hinata observo una pequeña caja de cartón con curiosidad y se detuvo.

— ¿Hina? —cuestiono Ino.

—Está loca, quiere morir! —

—Cierra la boca karin! —grito sakura.

—Es un cachorro—soltó Hinata tomándolo en brazos.

Todas soltaron el aire contenido y siguieron su camino, un par de calles más adelante Ino y Karin tomaron otra calle, mientras que sakura y Hinata seguían el suyo, se sonreían de vez en cuando, dándose la calma que necesitaban, al llegar al edificio de departamentos, se sintieron a salvo, más pronto Hinata se quejó. Lo había olvidado por completo.

—Tengo que ir con Kakashi—soltó.

—¿Segura..? —

—Solo cierra bien la puerta, deja una luz encendida y quédate con el bate cerca, oh si, y dale algo al cachorrito, volveré, no tardo. —

—Ten cuidado—murmuro sakura sonriendo un poco y cerrando la puerta.

Hinata salió de nueva cuenta del edificio, suspiro y miro a ambos lados, cuando estuvo completamente segura de que no había nadie, salió y camino a paso firme y algo apresurado, sin embargo miro como comenzaba a caer nieve, sonrió y se detuvo por varios minutos, deleitándose con ese hermoso paisaje, sintiendo como los pequeños copos de nieve se deshacían al toque de su tibia piel.

Rio un poco, así eran todos los años, desde que tenía cinco se había enamorado de la nieve, varios recuerdos le asaltaron, sin embargo recordó el peligro que corría y retomo el paso a donde Kakashi.

Sus pasos eran dejados marcados por la nieve en el suelo, pequeños copos de nieve se miraban en su cabello negro-azulado, sus mejillas sonrojadas dejaban mirar el frio que se colaba por su abrigo y tenis, caminaba admirando el paisaje, era su época del año favorita, pronto, escucho pasos, no quiso mirar, su corazón gritaba a rápidos palpitares que corriera, que se salvara.

* * *

~…..~

Escucho como al caer su cuerpo algo se rompía, sintió los golpes por todo el cuerpo mientras caía por aquel barranco. Sintió algo tibio correr desde su cabeza hasta el cuello, gimió de dolor al sentir como era levantada sin cuidado alguno de su cabello, la adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo al ver con sus orbes aperlados aquel arma, estaba asustada, asustada y al borde del llanto.

Cerro los ojos cuando miro como se levantaba el arma, sintió algo enterrarse en su corazón, y pronto aquel liquido tibio le cubría, estaba luchando por su vida, sin embargo, cuando escucho un disparo, todo se volvió obscuro.

* * *

~….~

Despertó al sentir lo frio de la nieve, le dolía el cuerpo, se enderezo y escucho el tronar de sus entumidos huesos, se tocó la cabeza, dolía, dolía y mucho, abrió los ojos con terror al notar, al sentir, que había sangre seca, había, acaso ella ¿Había recibido un disparo? Miro con temor su cuerpo, ahí estaba aquella cuchillada, ¿Estaba muerta? Miro su piel; pálida y prácticamente blanquizca, casi como la nieve, también había pequeñas manchas moradas, gritaba mientras tocaba su piel y la sentía tal como era ahora, una piel suave pero muerta.

Dejo de llorar cuando noto que no salían lágrimas, se abrazó a sí misma, estaba asustada, completamente asustada, aterrada, teóricamente y medicamente muerta, pero literalmente viva. Completamente viva.

—¿Hinata? —

* * *

 **Gracias por leer n.n"**


End file.
